<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Regrets and Misconception by Fiestabear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691382">Regrets and Misconception</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiestabear/pseuds/Fiestabear'>Fiestabear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sun &amp; Moon | Pokemon Sun &amp; Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun &amp; Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun &amp; Ultra Moon Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Developing Relationship, F/F, Family Reunions, Fluff and Angst, Good Parent Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui, M/M, Science Brain |Goh, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, you cant have Gladion without angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:28:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiestabear/pseuds/Fiestabear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash is returning to Alola! After a few years of travelling and battling, he needs a vacation and he knows the best place for that is Alola! After becoming fast friends with Goh, Ash finds himself a real partner, a boyfriend in Goh, and now he can't wait to introduce him to his Alolan family!<br/>I was inspired by the beautiful texting fics in this fandom!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladio | Gladion/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Lilie | Lillie/Mao | Mallow (Pokemon), One-Sided - Relationship, established - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm trying to post at least a thousand words every Sunday so stay tuned. And if you're unfamiliar with me I will warm you of my tendency of writing sad love triangles, but no worries this will be much lighter than my other works. Comments of any kind are appreciated :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Very Serious and Proffesional GP</p><p>Ash: Alola! [jpg.]</p><p> </p><p>Kiwawe: IS THAT TODAY??? RIGHT NOW???!!!!</p><p> </p><p>Mallow: OMG!!! is that the new beau?? Are you still at the airport? Im on my way!</p><p> </p><p>Lillie: ME too!</p><p> </p><p>Soph: Me 3! I missed you so much!!!</p><p> </p><p>Ash: Awe! I missed you too sophy!!! Goh is stupid eager to meet another brain!!!</p><hr/><p> </p><p>     Gladion looked at his phone with what he hoped looked like indifference but probably looked more like constipation. When his phone started going off with Lillies he's assumed some sort of emergency or at worst someone abusing the group chat again, but instead, it was somehow worse. When he had overheard Mallow and his sister talking about Ash's new boyfriend, he promised to move on. It wasn't the first time he had resigned himself to not having what he wanted. Most days he could get by training and staying busy, but when Lillie had insisted on some brother-sister time, it was impossible to say no. Three hours in and he's regretting every life choice that has led him to this moment. He was having a hard enough time being around his sister and his friends. Feeling that void of where he used to be. But now Ash is here. With his new boyfriend. While Gladion just happens to be hanging out with Lillie. Who is now insisting that Hobbs drive as fast as possible to the airport. Where Ash has just arrived. With his boyfriend. And yeah he misses Ash, they all do. and sure he's had a crush on him since forever but so do half of their friends. Ash is just like that. Beautiful and kind and generous. Gladion resigns himself to his no doubt tragic fate. He sighs rather loudly and surely full of his fate.</p><p>"Gladion are you feeling alright?" Lilie's concerned now and he feels guilty instantly and he can’t hide his fallen face. It’s been too long since he’d been in his shell and going back to seemingly emotionless was going to take some real work.</p><p>“Is this about Ash?” Lillie’s face softens and he can read her sympathy. She knows</p><p>“I don’t know what you mean. I miss the little weirdo as much as the rest of you” he hopes she’ll let it go. Let him not have to explain</p><p>“We’ve all had a crush on Ash at some point brother, but most of us have moved on in one way or another. And I’m not trying to be rude, but I’ve never seen you look so</p><p>heartbroken” she stings her hands obviously nervous about Gladion's reaction but it’s a relief to be able to have someone read him so well.</p><p>"Thank you, Lillie. For already knowing" He lets a smirk of relief show and she matches him sweetly.</p><p>"Hobbs please pull over when you can?"</p><p>"Not a problem miss Lillie." Is the immediate response but before Gladion can insist that its unnecessary Lillie put her hand up to silence him.</p><p>"Ash and Goh can wait, do you want to go home or can I ask you some questions?" her mildly tough front crumbles almost immediately</p><p>"Not that you have to do either of those things- I mean you don't have to tell me anything, I'm just curious" Gladion cant help the bubble of laughter at her demeanor and her</p><p>cheeks pinken and he laughs even harder</p><p>"Sorry sorry, you can ask me anything. And to be completely honest I'd appreciate it because I'm not even too sure why I'm so upset." She nods in understanding</p><p>"Did you ever tell him?"</p><p>"No." and his heart feels like lead again</p><p>"Did you want to?" Did he? No, rejection is scary.</p><p>"Not then" she can see the conspicuous uncertainty and gives him amiable silence to think through his words. It had taken years for her and her brother to have any real verbal</p><p>relationship. His angsty teens had left him frustrated with undealt with emotions and she hasn't seen him this at loss for words in quite a while. and though it was obvious, his</p><p>feelings for Ash, to anyone looking on from the outside it must have been hard for him to deal with at that time of his life.</p><p>"Ash has always been important to me in some way but by the time I had realized my own feelings were romantic" he can feel the heat in his own face embarrassed at his own</p><p>emotions, but thankfully Lillie lets him continue unharassed</p><p>"I was heading out to find our dad and emotionally unavailable and I didn't want to complicate him"</p><p>Lillie huffs</p><p>"You've had years then brother. When you came back he was here. When he moved he only kept in contact with you so well. Didn't you know that?" He knew. There's just one</p><p>thing Lillie doesn't understand</p><p>"How could I confess to someone I knew didn't want me?"</p><p>"Gladion you are an idiot." She says it soft but it's still a surprising thing to hear from his little sister. he only gets a confused 'huh?' before she lets him have it</p><p>"Ash was head over heels for you! He was half convinced you hated him for a long time before he very hesitantly considered you a friend! He admired you so damn much we all</p><p>felt bad for him!" Her eyes are red-rimmed and even though he didn't think Ash would ever be interested her line of thinking is starting to make sense, and he can feel the tears</p><p>coming.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the saddest this fic will get, I promise.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Introductions and somber realities.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>❓ Why Do We Need A GC For This❓</p><p>Lillie: He finally admitted it</p><p>Mallow: His timing could not be worse</p><p>Lana: Im still surprised he never confessed to Ash</p><p>Kiawe: are you talking about what I think you're talking about?🙀</p><p>Lillie: Yes Gladion has admitted to having a huge crush on ash like the rest of us</p><p>Mallow: I TOLD YOU WE NEEDED THIS GC!!!</p><p> </p><p>Mallow has changed the group chat name to VINDICATION</p><p> </p><p>Mallow: we should form a support group.</p><p>Lana: for what? having a crush on a beautiful idiot?</p><p>Kiawe: Idk my crush was mild at best but for Gladion to be harboring such strong feeling still must be pretty hard</p><p>Lillie: yeah I think he may have even been in love with him</p><p>Mallow: Big yikes! And then Ash sending that cute selfie with Goh? is he going to be ok?</p><p>Lillie: I’m not sure but can you guys cover for me?</p><p>Mallow: not a problem, I’m on it babe! 😋✌🏽</p><p>Kiawe: 👀</p><p>Lana: 👀</p><hr/><p>     </p><p>     Ash bolted to the airport entrance once they had gotten their bags with Goh keeping up effortlessly. He was elated when Goh had said they needed a vacation because to</p><p>Ash ‘vacation’ and ‘Alola’ are synonymous. Thankfully his wonderful beautiful boyfriend was just as excited to visit the island and catch any and every Alolan variant of</p><p>Pokémon.</p><p>“Is professor Kukui picking us up? Or did you forget to tell anyone?” In lui of an answer, Ash grabs him around the waist angles his rotophone at them and gives him a peck on</p><p>the cheek as the flash goes off. He steps back makes a quick text and says</p><p>“Now I don’t have to.” Goh gives him a light punch to the shoulder but can’t help but laugh at Ash’s antics</p><p>“So now that my Alolan friends know we’re here it’s only a matter of time before someone shows up” he shrugs and goes back to texting his friends</p><p>“Ash I Hope we’re not inconveniencing anyone, also why are people staring at us?” It’s something he wasn’t sure was happening but now people aren’t even trying to be polite</p><p>about it.</p><p>“Of course not! This is like a second home to me plus every one of my friends has a spare room where we can crash and if not there are plenty of hotels” his wiggles his</p><p>eyebrow annoyingly endearing at the suggestion of alone time “oh and it’s because technically I’m the Alolan champion.” He shrugs the last bit off his modesty second nature</p><p>“Why do you not tell me these things?!” He knows he’s pouting but Ash always keeps his life before Goh distant until they run into someone who recognizes him. He doesn’t</p><p>think Ash is hiding anything intentionally he’s just a very ‘in the moment’ person and Goh loves that about him but their late-night talks are always the future and never the</p><p>past so the opportunity to meet more of his friends cannot be missed.</p><p>“It just never come up, Sorry honey” those earnest eyes on him and he caves, his pout melting away. That’s the strange thing about their relationship. A year in and their fight</p><p>are small, plentiful, but Goh has never been truly mad at Ash and vise versa.</p><p>“Fine, but is it okay if I ask your friends about you? I mean you were really embarrassed when I did that with Misty and Brock, but”</p><p>“Babe, it’s more than okay! I’m always embarrassed about my past but that’s mostly because I only want you to see the best of me” Ash being so earnest especially when they</p><p>got together took some getting used to for Goh, but here they are.</p><p>“Well, I see all of you- no not like that” Goh tries to stay stern but Ash makes it impossible by grabbing him to pull him into a hug as they giggle like school children</p><p>“I just mean that,” and Goh with his hands on Ash’s broad chest tries for serious again “I love you regardless and I know you way too well to ever let you go without a fight, so</p><p>don’t be afraid to tell me stuff” Ash can’t help but to lean the little distance between their mouths to catch that pout in a meaningful kiss.</p><p>They don’t stop til they hear a throat clear</p><p>“Sophocles!” Ash picks up his slightly shorter friend in an excited hug and almost drops him just as fast to introduce his boyfriend, which somehow involves jazz hands</p><p>“This is my amazing fantastic beautiful super smart partner, Goh!” Goh whose entire face has gone red puts his hand out in greeting</p><p>“Hi, Sophocles it’s an honor to meet you. I’ve heard quite a bit about you from this guy” he says through his embarrassment hip checking Ash to the floor. After a good laugh at</p><p>Ash’s fall Sophocles takes his hand in a friendly shake</p><p>“Never seen Ash in a relationship but comparing this to my online interactions since you’ve been together I can’t say I’m surprised. It’s nice to finally meet you too!” A flash of</p><p>green is the only warning they get before Ash is catching Mallow in an attack hug</p><p>“I missed you you idiot!” After a good twirl or two she’s let down “ what took you so long to come back here?”</p><p>She doesn’t wait for an answer before she’s turning to Goh grabbing his hand</p><p>“Hi, I’m Mallow! You must be the magnificent Goh! It’s wonderful meeting the person whose made our friend so happy” she giggles at Goh going red all over again and just</p><p>cause she can she stage whispers at Ash “oh my god, you weren’t kidding he’s adorable” Ash laughs grabbing Gohs hand in his to loudly proclaim “I know right!”</p><p>Mallow convinces them to head to her restaurant to wait for everyone else. After a few more hasty texts to the right group chats they’re off. Ash explains every sight he can and</p><p>has to reel in a very excited Goh from catching everything in sight and Sophocles helps with science talk. It’s one of the few things Ash and Goh don’t have in common and one</p><p>of the few things able to distract Goh sufficiently. Had they not met their friends at the airport Ash is sure they would have ended up half way across Alola and found some new</p><p>adventure. Maybe tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>    They make it to the cute little restaurant faster than Ash remembers it being only to be bombarded with most of his Alolan friends. There’s hugs and introductions and an</p><p>embarrassed Goh much to Ash’s delight. It takes time to get settled in the restaurant Lillie deciding to help in the kitchen Kiawe helping clean up and everyone else catching up</p><p>at the table.</p><p>“Now I don’t want to come off aggressive but what are your intentions with my son?” Kukui pulls the dad thing and now Ash is red but he wraps around Goh protectively as Goh</p><p>laughs at him</p><p>“ To be honest the intention is to keep this idiot alive and well. Considering the amount of trouble he attracts I have my work cut out for me” there’s a chorus of laughter and a</p><p>few exasperated sighs, but Kukui gets a little serious</p><p>“Is that still a problem?” He knows not to ask Ash because despite his open nature he keeps his trouble hidden</p><p>“Mythical dangerous Pokémon tending to adopt him Team Rocket at his heels saving the world uh yeah”</p><p>“Wait what?!” Kukui’s concern makes Goh like him even more but as he looks around he sees most of them quite concerned if not somewhat horrified.</p><p>“Um, yeah did that not happen here?”</p><p>“No that definitely sounds like the usual trouble Ash gets in, not even three days into Pokémon school an island guardian gave him a z ring, and a week later we all got to see</p><p>the very same mythical Pokémon challenge him to a fight,” Kukui says exasperated</p><p>“Also he technically raised a mythical Pokémon” Lana pipes in</p><p>"He also saved a legendary Pokemon with a stupid idea. Oh and I guess saved their planet"</p><p>Gladion's rough voice sticks out but it's only a small pause before Kiawe speaks up</p><p>"Good luck Goh you're gonna need it"</p><p>     With every event listed Goh can feel Ash squeeze him a little tighter. Goh turns the one-sided hug into a mutual one and proclaims</p><p>“I knew what I was getting into when we first met!” It’s their determination that makes them a strong couple and Goh is sure that will never change</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Vindication!</p><p> </p><p>Mallow: sometimes I foget that Ash is stupid accomplished and a magnet for trouble</p><p>Lillie: I dont. That boy is too much for most people to handle</p><p>Kiawe: True! Its legit the reason I never confessed</p><p>Lana: I just figured it was one of those friend crushes for me, but yeah maybe once we get to know we’ll get how he manages</p><p>Lillie: they are super cute together tho! I didn’t expect Ash to be so affectionate ☺️</p><p>Kiawe: I KNOW!!! THEIR PASSION FOR EACH OTHER WILL TRIUMPH!!!!</p><p>Mallow: yeah even when he was obsessed with Gladion I thought I could imagine him with a partner but they are such a passionate couple</p><p>Lana: so glad they’re not gross though but agreed I have blessed this marriage 🥰</p><p>Kiawe: marriage??? 👀 do you know something we don’t??!!!</p><p>Lana: ☹️ I wish</p><p>Mallow: ☹️</p><p>Kiawe: 😔</p><p>Lillie: so glad I didn’t put brother in this chat 🙃</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I got carried away. I'm posting as I go so maybe a few chapters this week but don't get your hopes up. So I will make mention of the pokemon on occasion but essentially I'm keeping the focus on the people and varying relationships.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     It’s dark suddenly and all of Mallow's customers are gone and it’s intimate. Ash remembers this place fondly but this feels somehow better than all that have come before. He’s in the middle of the long side of the table Goh sleepily tucked into his side his hair tickling Ashes neck. Kukui is directly across him with Dr.Burnet who came late of course her and Sophocles still discussing Pikachus stats and already coming up with more experiments. Kiawe and Lana are debating fishing to his left and Lillie and Mallow are still awkwardly flirting which he assumes is why Gladion’s face is so pinched. Ash sighs contentedly and can feel his cheeks hurting from so much smiling.</p><p>“How did you two meet,” Kukui asks. Kukui Has been watching them a lot and it would be unsettling if not for the way his face leans a bit back as if he’s trying to see the full picture trying to assess something.</p><p>“On the back of Lugia,” Goh says first loving the surprised faces he gets when he tells the story. There’s a pause before Kiawe’s exasperated voice cuts in</p><p>“Only Ash meets his significant other on the back of a legendary Pokémon,” Their friends laugh agreeably</p><p>“Hey, I did too technically!” Goh says defensively and Ash watches hisboyfriend get riled up</p><p>“I was checking the weather conditions all day that day meanwhile this guy” he shoulder bumps Ash for emphasis “comes out of nowhere and jumps on Lugia's back! And I can’t just stand there and not try too and right as I’m so sure I’m about to make a very hard fall into the ocean below me a hand grabs me and pulls me up and the rest is history” Ash kisses the back of Goh's hand the same hand he grabbed to help him up that fateful day. Goh blushes for the nth time and tries to brush it off Ash laughs at that and he looks out at his family and he can see them watching with soft looks in their eyes only Kiawe openly awes at them but it’s nice to have such overwhelming approval.</p><p>“Wow!! Is that where you learned about the denticle and they’re relation to Dragonite? That paper was beyond brilliant!” Sophocles, of course, finds the science in the romance of it and soon Burnets joined in and they’re gushing over Goh, and Ash loves it. On occasion, he’ll get recognized for one thing or another but it’s always the scientists in similar circles that recognize Goh's brilliance that makes him so proud. It isn’t much longer when everyone decides it time to go home, Ash is sure it had a lot to do with Goh’s cute yawn that almost everyone paused to see. Kukui and Dr.Burnet insist that Ash and Goh stay with them for ‘as long as they want’. Goh gives Ash a questioning look meant to ask how serious Kukui is about the statement but Ash just shrugs and agrees.</p><p>    They say their goodbyes and ‘see you soon’s and follow the familiar road home. It looks much the same from the front but as they get closer Ash can see the big addition to the side easily doubling the size of the house.</p><p>“We’ve done some renovations since the last time you were here Ash so you get your own room and bathroom now. Like I said you're welcome to stay as long as you want. The same goes for you too now Goh.” Ash thanks him and Dr.Burnet eagerly shows off her new kitchen and lab to which Goh perks up at before they’re shown their room at the back of the house.</p><p>“You boys get settled I’m sure you’re both jet-lagged so no worries. Kukui and I still have work in the morning so sleep in and enjoy your room, night boys.” Dr.Burnet says before kissing Ash on the cheek and heading to bed herself.</p><p>"So how does it feel being back?" Goh asks from his position on the bed and Ash decide he must flop on top of Goh to answer</p><p>"Good. a little overwhelming but good. I'm kind of excited to show you around by myself tomorrow. Did you have fun?" they migrate to be side by side and Goh smiles up at Ash</p><p>"Yeah your friends are really nice and you described them so well it was easy to remember who was who" Goh decides it’s time to get to bed so while Goh has his shower Ash gets the tea ready in the kitchen finding Kukui doing the same</p><p>"I already put enough for four so no worries. What kind of tea will you and Goh be having"</p><p>"Goh will have some chamomile do you have some of that mint stuff?" Kukui pulls both choices out and sets them next to the kettle</p><p>"So you and Goh, huh?" Kukui tries for casual, but Ash's wry smile and raised eyebrow says he's not fooled</p><p>"I have to say for seventeen-year-olds you guys are very serious about each other…" Ash waits for Kukui to finish and when he doesn't Ash shrugs,</p><p>making his and Goh's teas the way they like it</p><p>"Yeah we are." is all Ash feels the need to say. Kukui isn't the first person to say it or something like it, but he's not the type to be bothered by something about it so Ash waits it out. He gets like that too. The need to talk about it to figure it out and he's pretty sure that's what he's doing.</p><p>"I'm so happy for you Ash" and when he turns around Kukui's eyes are watery and he's coming in for what Ash knows will be a rib breaking hug. "Last time you were here you were barely to my shoulder-and now here you are almost taller than me-introducing me to the love of your life- I'm so happy for you kid" Kukui openly cries into Ash's shoulder babbling on for a good minute until Burnet comes in wrapping them both up with her own congratulations. His Alolan parents are just starting to calm down when Goh walks into what looks to be mostly crying eyes</p><p>"Um, is everything okay in here" Kukui gives a choked laugh and pats Ash on the back big smile on his face despite the redness of his eyes</p><p>"Just crying over my kid growing up, come sit down and have some tea" Ash guides Goh to the table with both mugs in hand before sitting together. It’s a comfortable silence audible sips of warm tea interrupting every so often. So it’s quite abrupt when Burnet speaks up,</p><p>"So have you guys thought about marriage?" Goh nearly spits his tea at the subject and Ash groans at the look in Burnet's eye. Ash is quick to shut it down burning himself a bit as his tea sloshes on his hand</p><p>"Ah! We will talk about this when we are ready, right now that is a very personal question" Ash wants to put a lid on that look asap, but Goh doesn't understand the danger affirming not only that they’re practically engaged but what kind of ceremony they want,</p><p>"We were thinking something small by the water, but we would have to plan way in advance due to the sheer amount of Ash's friends and our pokemon, but we're not in any rush" Goh spills the beans and Ash's groan can be heard from space while Burnet squeals in delight</p><hr/><p>The Very Serious and Proffesional GP</p><p> </p><p>Ash: WHY DID I NOT WARN GOH ABOUT BURNET????!!!!</p><p> </p><p>Mallow: Oh god what happened?</p><p> </p><p>Soph: Are they keeping you up talking about his theories on ultr wormholes because I can be there in five minutes</p><p> </p><p>Lana: wtf Sophy?</p><p> </p><p>Soph: He wrote that one paper on his theories, but I didnt have the time to pick his brain about it 😩</p><p> </p><p>Ash: 😒 I wish that was the problem She mentioned us possibly getting married and</p><p> </p><p>Goh told her everything! 🤦‍♂️</p><p> </p><p>Mallow: ARE YOU ALREADY MARRIED OR SMTHN???? 👀👀👀</p><p> </p><p>Ash: NO! But I mean thats the plan eventually and now SHE KNOWS!!!!! 😓</p><p> </p><p>Kiawe: O god</p><p> </p><p>Lana: so is this our invitation? unconventional, but I will be there</p><p> </p><p>Soph: same</p><p> </p><p>Kiawe: I get your Delia with Burnet but I will also BE HELPING HER 🎊🎊🎊</p><p> </p><p>Mallow: IF YOU HAVE ANYONE BUT ME CATER I WILL BE HEARTBROKEN 😭</p><p> </p><p>Lillie: Oh wow I missed a lot but can someone send me Dr.Burnets number?</p><p>Congrats Ash!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments are appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     It was enough to meet them together to know that they were meant to be. It had been a fantasy to think he could be the one to make Ash look like that. Gladion takes it as a wake-up call to move on. Even though it hurts quite a bit it's nice to know that Ash is happy. It almost makes him okay with it. Almost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, my goodness Mallow this new recipe is spectacular!"  It is somehow worse watching his little sister flirt</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, yeah well you mentioned something about it last time so I made this one especially for you" Mallow tries so hard but his little sister is very terribly dense. The blush on Mallow's face is terribly bright and Gladion curses his luck at being sat between this </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my, you didn't have to do that but thank you so much! Everything you make is amazing" Gladion fights the need to groan but just barely though he can't help the way his head goes back in despair. He gets a mostly discreet pinch on the leg from Lilli for his behavior and when he looks out at the rest of the table Ash catches his eye. It's brief but full of sympathy at the awkward flirting happening around him. Gladion finds himself looking even as Ash looks away making conversation with Kukui. Ash had always been attractive in his attitude and determination, but now he seems to have filled out and become even more attractive. This new tall Ash was also broad and most definitely filled out based on the shirt desperately clinging to him. Goh is one lucky guy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure you're okay? I can always make an excuse to leave early." Lillie is attentive to the wrong things in Gladions opinion</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Lils but I'm doing ok" and he really does feel okay he just needs to remind his face to stop scowling as much</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It doesn't help that Ash is a beefcake now though" Mallow whispers and even though Gladion is very annoyed that she knows about his crush its a relief to have someone else can sympathize with him. From their side of the table, they hear Kukui ask where they met and everyone gets quiet to hear the answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did he just say Lugia?" Mallow whispers and Gladion nods his head in confirmation numbly because how does that even happen. He can see the softness of Ash's eyes as Goh takes the lead in telling how they met. It's cute and hearing them together is frighteningly sweet. He's sure that even though his heart is still sore and achy his teeth are rotten from the sweetness they exude. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's comforting in a way to know that Ash hasn't really changed. Maybe physically, definitely physically. Gladion has a hard time keeping his eyes away from the kid. Even with Kiawe and Kuikui's forever bare chestedness doesn't distract from how nicely Ash has filled out. And if Gladion is honest with himself so is Goh. Goh' almost as broad as Ash, but not quite and only a head shorter which with Ash being so tall isn't close to being considered short. He can feel himself staring, but no one else seems to notice. Goh yawns big and it's unfortunately adorable, but also a reminder of the time. Kukui is the first to invite the boys to sleep at his place and even though every single one of them would happily take them in, no one suggests anything different because Kukui is Ash's dad in almost every sense of the word and no one wants to get in the middle of all that. The goodbyes are quick and when it's Gladions turn he shakes Gohs hand and Ash pulls him into a hug and Gladion is feeling better. Ash feels warm and Gladion may be on the taller side but he's not nearly as wide as Ash and he's annoyed by it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You doing okay, brother?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, even I had a hard time not blushing when he hugged me" Mallow of course coming to the house to spend the night speaks up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The more time passes the more I feel my emotions doing the same." Once upon a time Gladion would feel ashamed expressing these emotions, but that was when he thought the world was his enemy, now he's surrounded by friends</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In fact when Ash pulled me into a hug I was annoyed that he was so much broader than me" The girls laugh with him at his sentiment and Gladion feels lighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think I may have idealized him honestly"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not to correct you or what you're feeling, but Ash is pretty spectacular. I mean after we talked a little bit about it to Goh the more I realized there were way more crazy things he's done and experienced than we had listed. I mean we would have been there forever talking about it if we had kept going" Mallow is right but</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, but what Goh said about keeping him safe? Ash is definitely crazy amazing, but what a workout. I mean as his friends who love him keeping him safe was never something we could've done. Ash sees trouble and runs to it. He is not without faults and I forgot that." Lillie nods her understanding and Mallow gives a noise of agreement.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>     Gladion is woken up close to 2 in the morning by an incessant tone notification one he realizes is for the team group chat which is usually silent thanks to one of Gladion's lectures but now that Ash is back in Alola there's only one person that disrespects the seriousness of it. He debates even wasting his time and just going back to sleep but his curiosity gets the better of him. He looks it over and finds himself grinning. After what Ash had done with Kukui and Bernet's wedding Gladion figures what goes around comes around. He texts Professor burnet and rolls over and back to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Meanwhile, in Lillies' room, little squeals of delight can be heard. Mallow had woken easily when her notifications had sounded from beneath her pillow. Lillie's kept on the nightstand had left Mallow the time to text and observe her crush simultaneously. She had tried to keep quiet, but the idea of her other best friend getting married had her squealing lowly, but it was enough to rouse a pouty Lillie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is everything okay?" trying not to be distracted by Lillies' groggy expression it takes her brain a few small seconds to compute the question. She feels bad waking her, but she knows Lillie wouldn't ask if she didn't want to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry to wake you," She can't help the way her hand reaches out to push some of the hair out of Lillies' face and she knows she's not imagining the way Lillie leans into it. "It looks like Burnet is getting her revenge and planning Ash and Goh's wedding." Lillie shoots up, knocking Mallows' hand back, and grabs for her phone to read the group chat.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Should I see if Gladion is okay? It is pretty late" Mallow knows better than to dismiss it like she wants to so she takes the time to properly voice her thoughts</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gladion seemed much better than I thought he would be. You should trust him to be honest with you. He's come a long way." The way Lillies face relaxes is what Mallow lives for </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, Mallow, you're a good friend." Mallow bears the need to grimace. Lilies face forms a question and her lips scrunch up minutely and Mallow resists. She has half a mind to roll over and go back to bed but another part of her thinks of this as an opportunity. She makes up her mind and reaches for Lillies hand </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't want to assume anything but I need to voice this and if at any point I make you uncomfortable don't be afraid to say something because despite how I feel you are my best friend and I love you very much, but" Mallow loses the wind she had and dares to glance up. Lillie is so pink her hair looks silver in comparison and even though Mallow's heart is in her throat she keeps going</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know we've never talked about something like this but I was wondering well more like hoping you would let me take you on a date." Mallow can't look up. so she stares at Lillie's collarbone fascinated by how far her blush goes. Lillie hasn't ripped her hand away so Mallow takes it as a good thing and risks looking up. Shes met with crocodile tears and a beautiful smile that she begins to mirror so she risks scooting closer while she waits for a more direct response. shes practically cradling Lillie when she finally responds</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I never thought this was possible" its whispered into Mallow's neck who can't help but shiver. Lilies' hand is on her face and guiding her down the first touch of lips is soft more of reassurance and even though both girls want to push further the time seems to swallow them and in the comfort of each other's arms.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I now have more plans for this so stay tuned. Also No texting this chapter but I made it almost twice as long as an apology.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     Goh is woken by the heat of Ash’s body pressed against his side. Despite the amount of drool coming from the side of Ash’s face, he looks peaceful and soft. Though his chest is anything but soft underneath Goh's hands. He wants to take his time and explore only to have his wrist grabbed and to be yanked on top of him. Even though Goh is taken by surprise he goes easily curling back into the inferno that is Ash’s body. He gets a groggy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Time is it?” but Goh is unwilling to move so instead he shrugs </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t care” he gets a soft grunt in reply and it would be so easy to sleep the day away cuddled with his fiancé? The thought has Goh's eyes wide and alert and Ash notices the tense line of his body and instinctively rubs his back. It wasn't too surprising to talk about potentially marrying, but to think of each other as 'fiance' made it seem that much more real. Imminent even. Goh takes a moment to wonder why it's so... daunting. He's not afraid of the forever part because regardless of any sort of certificate Goh will stay by Ash's side. Maybe its the ceremony and flourish of it all? No that actually sounds pretty fun. Maybe its the terminology? What are words even? Just as he feels his mind expanding and most likely overreacting Ash pulls him further into his chest so his ear is overwhelmed with his beating heart and Goh begins to calm down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's the matter, honey?" Ash's voice is hot and rough in his hair and it makes Goh shiver and almost completely forget his train of thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just thinking about yesterday" Ash shakes him a little knowing that certainly isn't the full story</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is marriage scary for you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everything scares me but you and I forever is definitely a beautiful inevitability. Anything but scary" He kisses the top of Goh's head affectionately and if Goh wasn't terribly familiar with how nasty Ash's morning breath is he would definitely kiss him more thoroughly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well that part I'm okay with, but something about the concept of marriage has me nervous" Ash rolls to his side pulling Goh with him to speak face to face</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, talk it out" he suggests. The lack of anything but groggy affection is Ash's gaze always gives him the confidence to do anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, Burnet seems determined to have it here which is nice and I know your mom loves it here so there won't be any conflict there. Maybe it's the potential for conflict? I mean what if someone doesn't like the food or something?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Doubtful since Mallow's catering" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Didn't you wonder why I was texting so late last night?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No! I fell asleep as soon as I hit the bed"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, yeah well I sort of let everyone know and now it's practically already planned though I imagine it takes longer to make one this big"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We said small" Ash gives Goh a raised eyebrow</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well I agree but someone insisted on having most of his Pokemon attend… plus we do have quite a lot of friends" Goh groans because Ash tends to be right about these things and this is no exception. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go brush your teeth so I can kiss you!" He attempts to roll Ash off the bed only to be wrapped in endless limbs thwarting his progress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine, but you too. Kukui has some really good coffee too so let's get a move on. I can't wait to show you Alola!" Though Ash has always been a slow riser Goh will never complain considering he’s almost as bad as they lay there wrapped in each other waiting for the motivation to get out of bed. Ash moves to brush his teeth first and without the weight of him, Goh wiggles his way to the bathroom after him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     It’s 10 am when they make it to Mallows for breakfast. Mallow is delighted to see them but the brunch rush keeps her busy however it seems Lillie and Gladion are there as well so Ash and Goh join them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how’s the wedding planning?” Lillie has mischief in her eyes and Goh is again surprised at how fast word travels but accepts it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not much has been decided to be honest. We just know it’s going to be kinda big”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, do all of our Pokémon have to be there?” Ash prods</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course they do! I’ve caught most of them while we’ve been together! They’re a part of our story” Ash pecks him on his pink cheeks that have reddened. Lillie coos and Ash puts his cheek evenly on the top of Goh’s head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems like you guys aren’t going to have to do much. And I see Burnet didn’t add you to the wedding group chat” Gladion says picking up his phone to show them</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And since there is a little friendly wager on when your timeline is I’m obligated to ask. Have you two picked a date?” Goh and Ash seem to speak without speaking as they look at each other and Ash is the one chosen to answer</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We wanted to bring in the new year with our marriage so probably the year after next?” Lillies face falls and Gladion punches the air triumphantly,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew it!” He’s quick to text the group chat while Lillie whines about that being forever from now</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have all the time in the world, Lillie I’m not going to rush for some big wedding”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Plus we need time to reach all of Ash’s friends and give them plenty of time to make arrangements to get here” Goh finishes. Gladion practically slams his phone down after informing everyone else. Lillie's phone dings incessantly and Gladion looks much better than yesterday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now Ash don’t be mad but I did a cursory search on what you’ve been up to because you keep quiet about your achievements and such, but I noticed you have accomplishments everywhere so when we were debating what your timeline was I was probably the only one who considered that which- ha!” He blurts pointedly at Lillie and he can see Mallow in the back flicking him off</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But now I’m like eight dollars richer!” Goh and Ash look at each other with silent communication again only to start laughing and soon Lillies joining in </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I forgot how adorable you are when you win something,” Ash says still laughing, and when Gladion blushes they all laugh even harder</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No kidding but are you sure I can’t convince you to do it sooner?” Lillie asks puppy dog eyes in place. Goh looks about ready to cave with a nervous glance at Ash. Ash gives him a firm little shake of his head and Gladion speaks up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the rush, Lillie?” His face is still a little blotchy but thankfully no one brings it up. Lillie pouts realizing she may not get her way</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want to plan a wedding… plus it’s been forever since we’ve had a big celebration” Ash finally speaks up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you can find a way for everyone to be here and done well enough fine, but I doubt” he doesn’t finish his sentence the look on both siblings face Lillies of determination and Gladions in sympathy at Ash’s obvious mistake</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I’m getting fitted for a suit soon,” Goh says lightly understanding just exactly just happened</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Very Serious and Proffesional GP</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash: does everyone already know I’m an idiot</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soph: 💁🏻‍♂️</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lillie: don’t say that! If we wouldn’t let anybody say that about you what makes you think you’re allowed to?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides your ideas are pretty great sometimes 🥰</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ash: thank you lils </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hey is it okay if I add Goh?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gladion: we may as well make this a friends group chat so yeah</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophocles renamed the group chat to friend group chat that is Gladion approved</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ash: 🙂 </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ash has added Goh💖 to the group chat</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goh💖: oh okay</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mallow: hey Goh!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiawe: hey Goh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mallow: so what are you guys up to? It’s like I just looked up and you two are gone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ash: Gohs obsessed with finding and meeting an island guardian so we’re on the hunt </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ash: turns out I just needed to practice with Pikachu for them to show up lol</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophocles: I told you! Pikachu is insanely leveled up! Whenever you have the time PLEASE come to the lab so I can do some more testing 👏</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goh: so no one was gonna tell me Tapu Koko looks like a chicken????</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this is literally just what I wanted to see from these characters and as they say, "Make the fic you want if you can't find it".</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Gladion to Burnet</p><p>Gladion: Hey Prof I just heard the news and I would love to pay for everything</p><p>Burnet: Oh my Gladion thats so genurous of you! You do know I have expensive taste lol</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Burnet created 🎊Wedding Plans👨‍❤️‍💋‍👨 group chat</em>
</p><p>Mallow: Im catering!!!! I should only need any money for ingredients</p><p>Kiawe: IM HERE TO HELP IN ANYWAY POSSIBLE!!!!🔥🔥🔥</p><p>Lillie: AHve they set a adate?</p><p>Burnet: Well apparently Goh has the same sense of time as Ash</p><p>Lana: So never or right now?</p><p>Burnet: exactly 😅</p><p>Mallow: I have to go to work so I'll be slow to reply but what are their ideas so we know what we're working with</p><p>Burnet: So they've obviouly decided to have it here theyve said small but his mother insists Ash has too many friends for that to be possible plus Goh says he want most of his pokemon there…</p><p>Kiawe: So why are we planning anything if we dont have a timeline?</p><p>knowing Ash it'll be years</p><p>Lana: Lets make a friendly wager then…</p><p>Gladion: Never again…</p><p>Lillie: Dont be such a drama queen</p><p>Lana: Yeah you looked great in that dress!</p><p>Gladion: It wasnt the dress that was the problem!!! The bow was overkill and I will never forget!!!</p><p>Kiawe: #neverforget</p><p>Sophocles: #neverforget</p><p>Mallow: #neverforget</p><p>Lana: #neverforget</p><p>Lillie: #neverforget</p><p>Burnet: #nottherebutok</p><p>Lana: gladionistheprettiest.jpeg</p><p>Burnet: #neverforget</p><p>
  <em>Gladion has left the chat</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Burnet has added Gladion to the group chat</em>
</p><p>Burnet: now Gladion I wont allow any terms like those for this bet so lets hear her out first…</p><p>Gladion: fine.</p><p>Lana: Fine, we can just bet money I guess 😒</p><p>Kiawe: What even is the bet?</p><p>Lana: When they actually plan on getting married</p><p>I'm betting like five years from now</p><p>Burnet: Well they were quite unsure so good luck getting a straight answer…</p><p>I think like a year though</p><p>Lillie: Have you seen how thwy look at each other????!</p><p>I think six months at the most</p><p>Kiawe: I'd say more like one year</p><p>Sophocles: I hate that I can't really run numbers for this, but I'll say two and a half years</p><p>Gladion: two years</p><p>Mallow: Really? That long guys? I say a year only because Lillie texted 6 months first</p><p>Burnet: So whoever sees them first has to ask once this starts to get serious with an actual date I'll add his mom</p><p>Sophocles: Even though I'd love to help where I can I doubt I'll be much help tbh</p><p>Lana: Same Im excited but until you need me I'll be muting you guys</p><p>No offence</p><p>Sopholcles: Yeah me too see you guys</p><p>Kiawe: How unromantic ☹️</p><p>Burnet: Not everyone likes to do these sorts of things and honestly I got ahead of myself 💁‍♀️</p><p>Mallow: Love birds have been spotted I REPEAT LOVE BIRDS HAVE BEEN SPOTTED</p><p> </p><p>Gladion: EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU OWES ME A DOLLAR!!!!!!! I'M WINNING, BITCHES!!!!!</p><p>Except you Burnet, sorry</p><p>Burnet: lol Lillie: :(</p><p>Gladion: OH NO! ITS LILLIES FAULT!</p><p>Lillie: if you refering to the fact that I got the go ahead to fast track this wedding THEN YOU ARE CORRECT!!!!!</p><p>Burnet: Lillies always been my favorite!!!!!!</p><p>Gladion: Hey!</p><p> </p><hr/><p>     Lillie waits patiently for Mallows break to come and even though she’s late as usual Lillie can’t help the way her heart flutter when she cates sight of her. They had decided to let everyone else find out on their own, but Lillie wants to scream it from the rooftops. Having to sit with her brother and not mention it was torture, but he had left almost right after Goh and Ash. “Ready to go?” Mallow says reaching out her hand for Lillie to hold. Lillie feels like she’ll be eternally red in the face, but she eagerly reaches out anyways and Mallow leads the way half dragging Lillie in her eagerness “Um, where are we going?” Lillies soft voice slows Mallows pace to explain “I’m introducing you to Oragaru plus I know this fruity drink you’re just going to love! I hope that’s okay? I wasn’t sure where to go for our first date…” “D-d-date? Oh okay” Lillie can feel the heat of her churros deepen and she curses her light complexion. Mallow pauses “What’s the matter?” She brings a hand to Lillies cheek like she did the night before making Lillie blush harder squinting in frustration “Hey, talk to me” Lillie takes a breath and Mallow steps away now holding both of Lillies hands in hers and waiting patiently “I’m just not used to this.” And as soon as it’s out of her mouth she regrets it but Mallow waits for her to finish “It’s just that…. I’ve had a crush on you for so long…. and I’m a little overwhelmed- but in a good way!” She finishes quickly holding tighter to Mallow hoping she’ll understand. “Hey, we can do this at whatever pace you want and I’ve had a crush on you forever it seems so I’m a little overwhelmed myself” Lillie cocks her head cutely “You’re overwhelmed? But you’re so level headed and calm? Meanwhile I feel like everytime you so much as look at me I’ll burst into flames” Lillie can heat the whine in her own voice and she’s relieved to see Mallow smile instead of scowl like her brother tends to do. Mallow pulls her closer kissing her cheek and making Lillie red just as her cheeks were starting to cool. “Of course I’m overwhelmed” Mallow says pulling Lillie to continue on the path “You’re so smart and adorable and I never thought I’d have this chance, but I guess being overwhelmed at the restaurants I often helps me push through it” there walking side by side and Lillie tries not to be distracted by the way their entwined fingers casually swing between them “Plus seeing Ash with his crazy determination always inspires me. I mean hearing how they met gave me the courage to jump as well.” Lillie scoffs “Your metaphor is flawed but somehow I know exactly what you mean” Mallow beams “Yeah, you’re my Lugia!” Lillie laughs “No honey I don’t think that’s right either” this time Lillie catches Mallows blush and she’s sure that before too long it will be them planning a wedding</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ash and Gladion have a conversation.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>    Gladion can feel a sort of Deja vu sitting in Mallows restaurant with all the people he loves talking excitedly around him. Mallow and Lillie have clearly elevated their relationship as they talk at a pace that only they can understand. Gladion knows better than to ask especially in front of everyone else, but the space between them has shrunk.  He looks across to see Goh and the professors deep in discussion about pokemon variants with Ash paying more attention than anyone thought him capable of.  Though it's clear he's only paying attention to Goh who's making large and wide gestures his face bright in excitement contrasting Ash's besotted face. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"They are definitely the hottest couple I've ever seen," Kiawe says under his breath but being next to him it's hard to miss and Lana on his other side agrees with an 'Mmhm' and Gladion finds himself nodding. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"So, who's supposed to be tracking down their friends?" Gladion isn't trying to change the subject but he's been anxious about the entire organizing part. Kiawe is the one who speaks up,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah, that's my job which I'm almost done with. Misty and Brock had all the information I needed and what they didn't know Delia knew. It's still surprising how far Ash's attitude and determination have taken him."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Every Kahuna is going to be there not to mention how many Gym leaders and other important people" Lana joins in excitedly</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Well if anyone has any trouble making arrangements getting here,  just let me know"  Kiawe nudges him knowing smirk in place</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You're doing really well with all of this. Seeing that brooding face melt away has been nice to see. You know me and Lana had a crush on him too and to be honest it took me quite a while to realize it was just a friend crush." That somehow surprises Gladion. Not that Kiawe had correctly assumed his reason for brooding but that so many people have been in such a similar position. Gladion despite his recent relapse of sorts, had been improving emotionally, and thanks to the help of the people around him he can see himself back in that good place.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah, he's pretty easy on the eyes but I think I just refused to take stock of my own feelings and once I finally did it was the same for me. Friend crushes are weird." Kiawe's chuckle echos an agreement. It's easy now to talk about his feelings. Lana pushes herself past Kiawe to get closer and address Gladion more directly</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Agreed, I used to have one on Mallow" she makes a face to show her current distaste "not that I don't love her very much but yeah seeing her with Lillie is honestly the sweetest thing" Gladion bursts out laughing appreciating their friends' observation skills but besides his sudden outburst, they keep the conversation low. With everyone else boisterous conversations it's easy to discuss his sister and her newfound relationship. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lana and Kiawe's exasperation over Lillie and Mallow's hesitation matches his own. When Kiawe hesitates in his light-hearted mocking to look over Gladion's shoulder he sees Ash coming to take the empty spot on his other side. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hope I'm not interrupting," Ash's face is distracting and Gladion finds it hard to respond momentarily</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Nah really just poking fun at those two" Kiawe says not missing a beat nodding his head toward Gladion's sister giggling and terribly distracted. Ash looks over and laughs</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Finally." and they're laughing together all over again. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Do you guys mind if I steal Gladion for a moment?" Lana and Kiawe don't hide their curiosity and maybe even some sort of suspicion but they give their nods of approval and the next thing Gladion knows is he's being guided outside. Not before Ash kisses his fiance and promises to be back quickly, though Gladion is sure his apprehension is plain on his face. They make it outside and Gladion, with nothing to do with his hands, pulls out his cigarettes, and waits. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I just wanted to say thank you and you really didn't have to do all that" Gladion chances a look over at Ash's earnest face and can't seem to keep eye contact.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"It's not a problem, Ash. You're my friend and I gotta admit you and Goh are pretty fucking cute together. Plus you know I have too much money to know what to do with" Ash gives him that killer boyish grin and Gladion finds himself blushing. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah, he is pretty fucking cute" Gladion practically spits out his cigarette in his abrupt laughter. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You still only hear what you want to hear I see," Ash chuckles back nodding in acknowledgment </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah it's still a problem, but it's very true. took us a long time to actually start dating to be entirely honest." That surprises Gladion but also somehow not really</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Well at least it finally turned out alright, I mean getting married is a pretty big deal" Gladion prides himself in the steadiness of his voice </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah, well it was really him who pushed me. I guess I've always had a thing for people that push me forward, but he just came at me with a look in his eye that I initially interpreted as anger" he laughs at his own obliviousness, "but he marches up nose to nose and asked me if I was going to do anything, and when I asked what he meant he mauled me with his mouth" Though his description is violent his tone is wistful and Gladion finds comfort in it. Despite his initial self-loathing over missed opportunities, knowing what it would have taken to have a chance with Ash he can see how it just wasn't meant to be him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah, I can see that. He is pretty cute. Kiawe Lana and I were just talking about that actually" initially he wasn't going to mention it but he realizes Ash will probably find it funny so he continues, "We were actually talking about how together you two are probably the hottest couple any of us have ever seen together" and he's right Ash doubles over in laughter to the point that Gladion has to put a hand on his back so he doesn't actually double over and hurt himself</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Now why is that so funny?" because to Gladion its an honest fact</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"No, it's just I have a friend that works for one of those fancy wedding magazines and he was going to pay us to photograph the wedding if he could use the photos in the magazine. I thought he was messing with me but if you can openly say that I guess I'll let him. Granted I think Goh is the most beautiful people in the world I just never see myself as attractive you know?" and Gladion does. He himself has been called attractive countless times but it's just not something you think too much about.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Awe, you trust my judgment?" Gladion goes for teasing but Ash's eyes are serious</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Of course I do. You don't say things you don't mean. Plus it helps that Kiawe and Lana agree because both of them are known for saying exactly what they mean. If you would have said Lillie or even Mallow agreed I'd be a bit more skeptical," Gladion shakes his head and blows the last of his cigarette out above them taking in the brightness of the stars above relishing the lightness of his chest. he puts the bud out on the bottom of his shoe and pockets the trash before they head back in only to be met by everyone else leaving.  Lillie tells Gladion to head home without her and their friends hoot and holler acknowledging the relationship which has Lillie practically pushing them out and slamming the door. Everyone heads their respective ways home but before Gladion heads his own way Ash glomps onto him for a hug and another quick thank you. He can feel himself relaxing back into himself and it's a relief. </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am so sorry it has taken so long I had to figure some things out, but there will be another Sunday so keep an eye out for it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>